Un nouveau monde
by eilyndis
Summary: Il se laissa tomber et son corps chuta dans un vide infini illuminé de mille feu par les étoiles et les galaxies. Sa dernière pensée fut que sa fin était venue... et qu'il était probablement celui qui l'avait provoquée. Il eut un rictus amer à cette pensée alors que son esprit semblait quitter son corps et sombrer dans les ténèbres...
1. Chapter 1

Cher lectrices, lecteurs bien le bonjour/ bonsoir.

Cette fanfic est ma première à être écrite sur l'univers de Thor et a être postée ne soyez donc pas trop dur avec moi^^ Néanmoins je ne suis pas contre les critiques du moment qu'elle sont constructives.

Cette fanfiction se déroule juste après le premier film Thor dans un univers parallèle qui ne tiendra probablement pas compte des évènements se déroulant dans les films ayant suivit.

Évidemment tout les les personnages et les mondes de Marvel appartiennent à Marvel mais le monde découvert par Loki a été inventé au moment de l'écriture.

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre en attendant impatiemment vos impressions sur celui-ci.

* * *

Il se laissa tomber et son corps chuta dans un vide infini illuminé de mille feu par les étoiles et les galaxies.

Mais peu à peu la lumière des étoiles disparurent de sa vue pour le laisser dans le noir le plus total. Un noir qui lui glaça le sang alors qu'il sentait quelque chose envelopper doucement son corps. Un froid glacial s'empara de lui, s'immisçant dans sa chair et son sang, gagnant du terrain à chaque seconde... Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et il lui sembla qu'une main enserrait son coeur tandis qu'il commençait à ne plus sentir ses membres engourdit par le froid. Les minutes se muèrent en éternité alors qu'il suffoquait et que sa vue se brouillait...

Sa dernière pensée fut que sa fin était venue... et qu'il était probablement celui qui l'avait provoquée.

Il eut un rictus amer à cette pensée alors que son esprit semblait quitter son corps...

Il perdit peu à peu conscience tout en continuant à chuter dans ces ténèbres sans fin.

Une odeur inconnue se fit sentir, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait de nouveau respirer. Fort de cette conclusion son esprit refit peu à peu surface. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre et bien qu'il ai les yeux mi clos aucune lumière ne filtrait. Le froid par contre l'enserrait encore tandis qu'une vive douleur au dos ainsi qu'un mal de tête se fit ressentir. Il devait être encore vivant pour avoir aussi mal ce qui le rassura quelque peu. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Soudain une main se plaqua contre sa bouche et il sentit quelque chose de froid et dur se presser doucement contre sa peau. Il grimaça; sachant pertinemment qu'une lame se tenait contre sa gorge. Il posa les yeux sur la main gantée qui l'empêchait de parler avant de remonter le long du bras pour détailler qui le tenait à sa merci. Il aperçu malgré l'obscurité une silhouette féminine regardant autour d'elle tel un animal à l'affût. L'étranger ressentit douloureusement le talon d'une botte contre son flanc tandis qu'un genou mal placé lui rappelait désagréablement la présence de sa rate. L'audacieuse femelle se tenait à son aplomb, un genou en terre, l'autre jambe passée par-dessus son corps afin de pouvoir surveiller les alentours sans pour autant baisser sa garde envers son prisonnier. Il regarda autour lui et se rendit compte qu'il était seul avec elle contre une paroi rocheuse et entouré par des buissons. Il n'y avait pas de place pour se mouvoir d'où la position de l'humanoïde sur lui afin de pouvoir le garder sous contrôle tout en observant les alentours. La femme tourna la tête vers lui et s'approcha jusqu'à une distance qu'il jugea indécente. En approchant, l'humanoïde se retrouva dans un rayon de lumière pâle. Il fut surpris de ce qu'il vit. Deux yeux rouge sang dont la pupille ne formait qu'une mince fente le regardait impassible. Son visage ovale aux traits fin et délicat était entouré par de long cheveux lisse à la profonde couleur de l'ébène. Sa peau était très pâle et contrastait avec ses yeux et ses lèvres rouge. La jeune femme approcha son visage de son oreille et il pu sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau gelée.

-Pas un bruit nous sommes traqué. Mais si tu t'échappe, tu me fera une magnifique diversion...

Ce n'avait été qu'un murmure chuchoté d'une voix cristalline mais ferme. Il acquiesça doucement pour lui montrer qu'il avait comprit le message. La main se retira de sa bouche tandis que la femme reprenait doucement sa position d'affût mais il pouvait toujours sentir la lame sur son cou.

Soudain un craquement se fit entendre et il sentit les muscles de la jeune femme se tendre, prêt à se détendre brutalement afin de bondir sur sa proie. De ce qu'elle avait dit ils étaient traqués mais à voir ses mouvements et son regard elle semblait plus être le chasseur que la proie.

Des reniflements sonores se firent entendre... Il la vit sourire alors qu'elle retirait la dague de son cou avant de lui faire signe de se relever. Il s'exécuta non sans peine avant de se placer à ses côtés et d'observer à travers les branchages. Il vit une immense ombre renifler l'air avec insistance.

La femme s'approcha de nouveau pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

-Reste là, ne fait pas de bruit, je me charge de lui.

Soudain, elle disparu à ses yeux.

" -Serait-elle douée pour la magie? " se demanda t-il.

Il reporta donc son attention sur la bête derrière l'épais mur de branchage qui le cachait à sa vue.

La bête semblait devenir nerveuse et commençait à s'agiter, regardant de tous les côtés même au dessus de lui. Ce qu'il trouva étrange, généralement les animaux ne pensent pas que quelque chose pouvait les attaquer d'en haut. Cette créature serrait-elle plus intelligente qu'il ne le croyait?

Il la vit ouvrir une immense gueule remplit de crocs qui luisaient sous la pâle lueur de l'astre lunaire. Et ses deux yeux d'un blanc laiteux se posèrent sur lui. Enfin, l'endroit où il se trouvait, il doutait fort que la bête puisse l'avoir vu bien qu'elle ait pu le sentir...

Et si la femme l'avait laissé là exprès afin de lui servir de diversion contre ce monstre... C'est l'impression qu'il eut lorsque ledit monstre avança dans sa direction sans le lâcher du regard.

Ça sentait mauvais, il n'était pas trop en état de combattre, il pouvait essayer de s'échapper mais pour aller où. Il ne savait même pas où il était ni même si il existait un moyen d'échapper à la créature dont il ne savait absolument rien.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime malgré la douleur alors que le monstre se rapprochait. Il pouvait déjà sentir son haleine fétide.

Soudain, quelque chose fendit l'air avant de toucher la créature dans un bruit d'éclatement. S'en suivit une horrible plainte, mélange de douleur et de colère. Le monstre se retourna dans tout les sens tout en frottant son visage meurtrit.

La lune éclaira la scène d'une lumière froide et étrange qui lui permit de détailler la créature.

Celle-ci était immense plus de deux mètres au garrot et le corps tout en muscle et écaille bien que de la fourrure recouvrait certaine partie de son corps. Elle avait six pattes, munies de longues griffes aussi tranchantes que la meilleure des lames. C'est en tout cas ce que lui disaient les coups de griffes aveugles donné dans les arbres aux alentours. Elle avait une large gueule d'où dépassaient d'énormes crocs. Une longue queue dépourvue de poil fouettait l'air de mécontentement.

Il pu voir également qu'un oeil de la créature avait été transpercé par une flèche noire.

Soudain un nouveau trait fendit l'air. La créature se retourna alertée par le bruit et esquiva agilement. Avant de sauter dans l'arbre d'où la flèche avait été tirée.

Il ne pu qu'admirer la vivacité et l'intelligence de la bête.

Alors que celle-ci grimpait rapidement dans l'arbre une ombre atterrit sur le sol et décocha une nouvelle flèche en direction de l'animal. Celle-ci le toucha en plein milieu du cou. La créature hurla de douleur avant que son cri ne se transforme en un borborygme répugnant.

Néanmoins le monstre semblait encore en vie et atterrit sur le sol, un air de défi pour celle qui l'avait blessé. La femme inclina la tête en direction de la bête et rangea son arc avant de sortir deux poignards étincelants.

Elle se mit en position de combat et observa son adversaire.

L'air était lourd et la tension augmentait.

Rien ne bougeait et aucun vent ne soufflait.

Puis un cri retentit et la bête chargea.

La femme esquiva agilement un coup de griffe visant sa nuque avant de riposter. A aucun moment la créature ne réussit à la toucher alors qu'à l'inverse elle faisait mouche à chaque fois, mutilant un peu plus le corps de son adversaire.

Le combat semblait s'éterniser et, bien que la femme semblait avoir l'avantage, la créature ne voulait pas en démordre. La jeune femme esquivait et ripostait tout en paraissant ne faire aucun effort, pourtant, au vu de la vitesse de la bête ainsi que les impacts de ses coups de queue et les marques de ses griffes laissées au sol, c'était tout sauf un combat facile.

Il se dit que même qu'en ayant toute ses forces il aurait du mal contre un tel monstre n'étant pas aussi agile que la jeune femme.

Alors que le monstre commençait une énième attaque la femme esquiva en passant sous sa garde et se retrouva sous sa gorge. Ce qui fut l'erreur fatale de la créature car d'un geste vif et précis elle lui trancha le cou avant de s'écarter rapidement. La créature se vida rapidement de son sang pour finalement s'effondrer dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Il vit la jeune femme nettoyer ses lames avant de venir vers lui.

-Tu es toujours là, demanda t-elle d'une voix claire.

pour toute réponse, il se releva en s'aidant de la paroi rocheuse avant de sortir de l'entrelacement de branche pour la rejoindre.

-Qu'est ce que c'était que cette bête? Finit-il par demander.

-Un petit Jarnfa qui apprenait à chasser, fit elle impassible.

-Et sa mère est loin? demanda t-il.

-Je l'ai déjà tuée...

Il acquiesça tout en analysant la situation. Il devrait faire très attention tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé toutes ses forces.

-Où suis je? demanda-t-il de nouveau voulant savoir où il était tombé.

Elle tourna autour de lui d'une démarche féline.

-Tu n'es pas de ce monde, fit elle simplement en se remettant devant lui. Donc pour répondre à ta question nous sommes sur la planète Ayvinka, ça te dis quelque chose?

-Pas vraiment, fit il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mmh, suis moi, fit elle en se détournant.

Il la suivit sans un bruit, perdu dans ses pensées et essayant de diminuer la douleur de son dos. Au bout de plusieurs minutes ils arrivèrent à une sorte de campement. Une petite tente se trouvait près d'un arbre et devant celle ci un cercle de pierre dans lequel se trouvait du bois noirci. Un animal releva la tête à leur approche, dans la pénombre il pu observer que celui ci était de grande taille pratiquement 2 mètres au garrot, ce qui lui rappela la bête que la jeune femme avait combattu plus tôt. Celle ci ne sembla pas inquiète de la présence de l'animal qui se rallongea en la voyant approcher. Sans doute un animal de compagnie ou une monture se dit il. Elle lui fit signe de s'installer dans la tente avant de faire un feu.

Il s'assit sur le lit de fortune qu'il trouva très accueillant par rapport au sol sur lequel il s'était réveillé un peu plus tôt et observa la femme à présent illuminé par la lueur des flammes.

Elle portait un corset en cuir très serré à la taille par dessus une chemise de la même couleur que ses yeux et dont le décolleté aurait embarrassés la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait. Elle portait de haute botte en cuir lui arrivant à mi cuisse ainsi que des mitaines en cuir qui se prolongeaient le long de son bras s'arrêtant un peu au dessus de son coude. Elle portait également un mini short en cuir autour duquel était attaché un tissu rouge dont les deux pans retombaient respectivement de part et d'autre du corps de la jeune femme. Il devait avouer que la tenue mettait ses atouts et ses formes en valeurs tout en la protégeant et ne limitant pas ses mouvements. Et de ce qu'il avait pu en voir c'était une tenue parfaitement adaptée à son style de combat.

Il l'observa en train de faire chauffer le contenu d'une petite marmite qu'elle avait déposé sur la grille mise sur le feu. Elle ne lui accorda aucun regard et continua à scruter les alentours tout en mélangeant le contenu de la marmite.

Il la vit se lever et s'écarter de quelques mètres du camp. Elle tendit sa main devant elle et la bougea lentement de droite à gauche avant de dessiner quelque chose dans les airs. Il put apercevoir une lueur blanchâtre émaner de sa paume tendue avant de disparaître.

La jeune femme revint par la suite et continua à mélanger ce qu'elle avait mis sur le feu. Au bout de quelques instants, elle versa le contenu liquide de la marmite dans un bol en métal et le lui apporta.

-Qu'est ce? demanda t-il méfiant.

-La panacée, dit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique

-Une recette de bonne femme sensé guerrier tout les maux, intéressant, fit il ironique.

-Si tu n'as pas envie de la boire je ne te forcerais pas, fit elle en déposant le bol devant lui.

Finalement, il prit le bol et observa le liquide brunâtre tout en humant l'odeur acre. Ca n'allait pas être agréable à boire mais si cela pouvait diminuer sa douleur cela valait le coup.

Au bout de quelques instants à peine après avoir avalé le contenu du bol, il se sentait déjà mieux et pouvait bouger sans avoir mal.

"Impressionnant", se dit il.

-Quel est ton nom étranger et d'où viens tu? fit la jeune femme.

-Je me nomme Loki et je viens d'Asgard.

-Si je devine bien, tu ne devais pas te retrouver ici.

Il acquiesça.

-As tu un moyen pour rentrer chez toi?

-Pas à ma connaissance.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Et bien demain je te mènerais en ville et je t'aiderais à trouver un moyen de rentrer chez toi.

-Et que veux tu en échange? fit il méfiant.

Un sourire malicieux s'étira sur son visage.

-Je déterminerais le prix en fonction du labeur fourni et ce ne sera pas forcément sous la forme d'argent.

-Il m'est difficile d'accepter sans en connaître le prix, fit il avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

-Et il m'est difficile de dire mon prix sans savoir le travail à fournir.

-Nous sommes donc devant un dilemme, reprit il.

-Il semblerait, souffla-t-elle.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux pendant lequel ils ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux. Silence qui fut brisé par la femme.

-Disons qu'à la fin tu me proposera différentes choses que tu pourrais m'offrir en échange de mon travail et je choisirais ce que je veux.

-Pourquoi pas mais tu ne sais pas qui je suis ni ce que je serais en mesure de te proposer.

-Disons qu'au vu de ta tenue et de tes manières, je dirais que tu es un homme ayant les moyens de ses ambitions.

Il rit tout en dévoilant un magnifique sourire. C'est qu'elle était observatrice et intelligente avec ça...

-Tu m'as démasqué, très bien, je m'efforcerais de te rémunérer à la hauteur de tes efforts, fit il finalement. Mais dit moi quel est ton nom et que fait tu seule en forêt? continua t-il afin d'avoir quelque indice sur cette femme.

-Appelle moi simplement Kalyndra et je suis chasseuse de monstre.

C'était peu comme indice et peut être était ce faux mais avec sa démonstration plus tôt avec le jeune Jarnfa il ne pouvait la qualifier de menteuse pour le "Chasseuse de monstre".

-Demain, nous irons dans le village où je dois recevoir ma récompense pour mon travail ensuite je t'amènerais en ville. Là bas nous devrions trouver une solution à ton problème. Il faudra compter en tout 2 jours de voyages pour atteindre la cité.

Loki acquiesça tout en réfléchissant à un moyen d'échapper à la dite Kalyndra si jamais les choses tournaient mal. Il se dit qu'avec ses pouvoirs, il pourrait le faire assez facilement et que jusque là il les lui cacherait afin de garder un coup d'avance...

La jeune femme l'ignora de nouveau et fit chauffer des morceaux de viande qu'elle venait de découper sur une créature qu'elle avait apparemment abattue de la journée. Assez vite, une odeur de viande grillée plana dans les air et l'animal qui accompagnait la jeune femme s'approcha d'eux. A la lumière du brasier, Loki pu distinguer un félidé à la fourrure sombre et au yeux jaune fauve. Kalyndra fit une caresse au monstre qui sembla apprécier le geste. Elle désigna au fauve le reste de la carcasse de l'animal qu'elle avait chassé et il ne se fit pas prier pour l'emporter plus loin afin de la dévorer.

La femme lui tendit ensuite un bout de viande grillée. Il le prit et attendit de voir manger sa compagne avant de lui même plonger ses dents dans la viande tendre et juteuse. Il devait avouer que c'était bon et la viande lui laissa un goût sucré en bouche qui ressemblait à du miel. Ca lui rappela les campements qu'il avait partagé avec son frère lorsqu'ils partaient au combat.

-Va te reposer, nous avons de la route à faire, lui fit elle le sortant de ses pensées.

Il ne lui répondit pas et s'allongea dans la tente de fortune, sur la couche de Kalyndra. Ses pensés se dirigèrent quelques instant vers son pays, son monde, il espérait pouvoir y retourner au plus vite. Car ce monde le mettait mal à l'aise, il ne connaissait pas ses dangers et pour l'instant son destin dépendait de cette jeune femme. Il avait horreur de la tournure que prenait les choses...

* * *

Laissez moi des commentaires pour me dire si vous aimez car si je n'ai pas de retour, je ne sais pas si je dois continuer ou si ça n'en vaut pas la peine^^


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous,

J'espère que vous avez apprécié le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, critiques, avis et conseils. Bonne lecture en espérant que cette fanfic vous plaira.

* * *

Le lendemain, Loki se réveilla en ayant l'agréable surprise de n'éprouver aucune douleur. Normal, après tout, il était doté d'une capacité de régénération assez impressionnante à l'instar des autres Asgardiens. Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils en se souvenant ce qui avait provoqué la douleur et la journée d'hier lui revint en mémoire.

Il se retourna et se retrouva en face de la jeune femme qui ouvrit instantanément les yeux dès qu'il posa son regard sur elle. Evidemment le fait de lui proposer de dormir là ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait dormir dehors et il supposa qu'il en irait de même pour les prochains jours. Il remarqua néanmoins que ses pupilles semblaient normales bien que légèrement ovale mais rien de semblable à cette nuit.

Kalyndra se leva et lui tendit une bourse en cuir remplit de graine avant d'en ouvrir une autre et d'en prendre une poignée. Elle porta les graines à sa bouche avant de les mâchonner tout en commençant à ranger ses affaires.

Loki se leva et s'étira, s'échauffant les muscles avant d'imiter la jeune femme en mangeant le contenu du sac en cuir. Ca n'avait pas de goût mais il déduit qu'au moins ça avait la valeur énergétique nécessaire pour les maintenir en forme jusqu'à leur prochain repas.

La jeune femme s'activait et rangeait méthodiquement ses affaires dans les fontes de ce qu'il qualifia comme étant une selle destinée au grand fauve qui les accompagnait. Kalyndra ne lui adressa pas la parole c'était presque comme si il était invisible à ses yeux.

Il la trouvait différente des femmes de son monde. Elle était silencieuse et agile. Elle semblait méthodique et ne se perdait pas en inutile bavardage, ce qu'il apprécia au plus haut point. Elle était claire, précise et attentive à son environnement. Enfin son attitude était celle d'une personne sûr d'elle et déterminée. Il se demanda si ce genre de personne était courant sur ce monde ou si la jeune femme avait un comportement particulier.

Peu de temps après, le campement était complètement défait et rangé et il ne restait aucun signe de leur présence en ces lieux. Elle lui tendit une gourde pour qu'il puisse boire avant de la reprendre et de l'accrocher à la selle. Elle sortit par la suite deux capes, l'une qu'elle enfila avant de rabattre une large capuche sur sa tête et l'autre qu'elle lui tendit.

-Tes vêtement sont trop voyant, fit elle pour seule réponse face à son questionnement silencieux.

Et elle se permettait de lui dire ça alors que sa tenue à elle aurait attiré plus d'un regard. Bon d'accord il admettait que ses habits royaux ne passerait pas inaperçu mais tout de même... Il ne put s'empêcher un rictus avant de mette la cape sur ses épaules tandis que la jeune femme montait agilement sur sa monture avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à monter.

Il prit la main tendue de la jeune femme qui le tira avec une force surprenante. Il s'installa à l'arrière de la selle et remarqua que celle ci était différente que celles qu'ils utilisaient pour les chevaux. Sur celle-ci, le cavalier semblait devoir se coucher sur l'encolure de sa monture; ce qui se confirma lorsque la jeune femme le fit. Elle lui fit signe de se rapprocher pour se tenir à elle ce qui le mit légèrement mal à l'aise étant donné qu'à présent il était étendu contre son dos et enserrait sa taille.

-Surtout ne me lâche pas, prévint elle.

Et la bête se mit à courir, gagnant de la vitesse à chaque foulée. En quelques secondes, l'animal avait déjà dépassé la foulée la plus rapide des meilleurs coursiers d'Asgard et semblait gagner en vitesse sans avoir l'air de se fatiguer. Loki se cramponnait à la cavalière à chaque fois que la créature tournait. Il comprenait bien maintenant pourquoi on ne pouvait pas se tenir sur cette créature comme sur un cheval. La position couché contre l'animal semblait être la meilleure pour d'un côté ne pas tomber et de l'autre ne pas gêner la monture dans ses mouvements. Et d'après le casque de métal du félin et les nombreuses plaques et pics qui le recouvrait c'était également une bête de guerre pouvant faire pas mal de carnage.

Ils voyagèrent ainsi une petite heure, l'animal ne ralentissant que lorsque la forêt ne lui permettait pas de courir à vive allure. Les arbres s'espacèrent rapidement jusqu'à laisser la place à des prairies et des champs.

Au loin on pouvait apercevoir les formes des diverses habitats formant le village. Ils croisèrent quelques fermiers travaillant leur terre qui ne leur adressèrent aucun regard. La monture ralentit au abord de la ville jusqu'à marcher posément. La jeune femme se redressa, repoussant l'asgardien par la même occasion. Celui-ci la lâcha et regarda le village dans laquelle ils entraient après avoir passé la haute palissade constitué d'un matériau dur et lisse. Les habitations semblaient être fait du même matériau et comportait au plus deux étages. Le style ne ressemblait à rien qu'il connaissait mais les constructions. A l'inverse de chez lui, ici tout semblait froid et sans vie. Ils arrivèrent ensuite sur une grande place ou patrouillait des gardes peu amène. La jeune femme conduit sa monture jusqu'au seul bâtiment possédant trois étage et descendit avant de lui dire de la suivre dans la battisse.

Il s'exécuta et la suivit sans poser de questions alors qu'il sentait les yeux des gardes patrouillant se poser sur eux. Il sourit voyant que l'intérieur était tout aussi charmant que l'extérieur. Tout semblait froid et sans caractère. Aucun bibelot, décoration ou plante d'aucune sorte.

Ce qu'il qualifia de serviteur les accueillit et les conduisit plus profondément dans la demeure. Après avoir toqué à une porte métallique, il les laissa entrer dans la pièce.

-Ah voici la chasseresse, fit une voix provenant du bureau se trouvant devant eux.

La voix appartenait à un homme d'un certain age qui portait des vêtements de cuir près du corps ainsi que d'une tunique en lin brune. Ses cheveux était blanc et ses yeux d'un bleu clair presque blanc possédaient des pupilles normale.

Kalyndra inclina la tête et tendit un sac à son interlocuteur sans enlever sa capuche même par décence envers l'homme.

-Voici la marchandise maintenant je réclame mon dû mon seigneur, fit elle d'une voix douce.

-Certainement, fit l'homme en vérifiant le contenu du sac.

Il ouvrit ensuite un tiroir et y glissa le sac avant de sortir une bourse de sous sa veste qu'il jeta à travers la pièce. Kalyndra la saisit au vol avant de s'incliner et de se retourner vers la sortie.

-J'avais entendu dire que vous travaillez seule chasseresse, fit le seigneur dans son dos.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser seigneur, ne soyez pas aussi crédule envers tout ce que l'on vous rapporte.

Il rit à gorge déployée.

-Méfiez vous et modérer vos propos envers les puissants, fit il d'une voix doucereuse qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Merci du conseil mon seigneur, fit elle avant de se retourner pour sortir du bâtiment suivit par son compagnon qui avait suivit l'échange avec intérêt.

Ils remontèrent en selle avant que le félin n'avance d'un pas rapide.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans le sac? demanda Loki curieux.

-Du venin de Jarnfa.

Avant de sortir du village, elle fit un arrêt dans ce qui semblait être une épicerie tenu par une vieille femme qui en profitait pour apprendre le métier à sa petite fille.

Loki en étudiant un peu plus ce monde eut l'impression que l'ancien et le nouveau se mêlait sur cette planète un peu comme sur la sienne. Les traditions semblaient tenace, les animaux tués fournissait leur peau pour vêtir et tenir chaud aux habitants qui vivaient simplement et à côté de ça semblait évoluer une certaine technologie et un savoir qui n'avait rien à envier à celui d'Asgard.

Kalyndra acheta plusieurs paquets de ration pour eux ainsi que quelques vêtements avant de payer et de sortir, l'asgardien sur ses talons. Une fois les fournitures rangées dans les fontes ils remontèrent en selle et la monture se remit en route augmentant l'allure au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la civilisation.

Les heures passèrent et le temps semblait s'étirer. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps et ils pouvaient avoir passé une heure dans ces bois comme une éternité... Ils galopèrent à travers la forêt toujours plus dense et obscure avant que la faim ne commence à le tirailler. La course de l'animal continua un bon moment avant que sa maîtresse ne lui fasse ralentir l'allure jusqu'à s'arrêter près d'une rivière. Ils descendirent et la jeune femme enleva la selle de la bête qui s'ébroua avant de s'éloigner sur son ordre. Le félin disparut dans la foret sans un bruit.

-Nous allons camper ici cette nuit, lui fit elle.

-Déjà, fit il surpris de s'arrêter si tôt dans la journée.

Comme pour répondre à son questionnement elle désigna le ciel. Il regarda dans la direction indiquée et pu voir que celui-ci commençait à s'obscurcir. Ce qui l'étonna mais ne dit rien. Pendant ce temps Kalyndra s'attela au montage de la tente. Quand à lui il se contenta de ramasser du bois pour faire un feu n'ayant pas d'explication ou de demande de la femme pour le montage du camp. Il pu aussi voir que Kalyndra faisait le même manège qua la veille en utilisant sa magie dans ce qui lui sembla être la création d'une barrière de défense.

Une fois celle -ci établit, la jeune femme lui tendit le paquet contenant les vêtements achetés plus tôt.

-Change toi et met tes vêtements actuel dans ce paquet, fit elle. Je vais attraper notre repas.

Sur ce elle s'éloigna et disparut dans la forêt le laissant seul. Il soupira avant de commencer à se changer. Sa nouvelle tenue se composait à présent d'un pantalon de cuir noir moulant, de haute botte ainsi que d'une tunique en cuir ouverte qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse qu'il noua autour de sa taille grâce à un tissu du même vert que ses yeux. Il laça les deux protections de bras en cuir avant de placer les deux spalières sur ses épaules. Il trouva la tenue de bonne qualité bien que grossière. Malgré tout il était à l'aise dedans et ne se sentait pas bloqué dans ses mouvements. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Il emballa soigneusement ses vêtements dans le paquet avant de le poser dans la tente.

Peu de temps après Kalyndra revint avec un animal aussi gros qu'un chien qu'elle tenait sur ses épaules. En le voyant elle acquiesça avant de s'installer pour dépecer le repas.

Un bon moment plus tard elle finit de récupérer la viande mangeable et les piqua sur des bâtons qu'elle planta près du feu. Elle allait fumer la viande afin de la conserver plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle prépara un feu assez loin de la tente et y mit des herbes que l'asgardien ne reconnu pas mais qui semblaient accentuer la fumée produite pas le feu. La jeune femme avait gardé quelques morceau de viande pour leur repas du soir qu'elle mit près du feu devant la tente avant d'aller se laver les mains plus bas dans la rivière. Elle revint ensuite en amont afin de remplir deux grandes gourdes.

Pendant tout ce temps il l'observa,en outre, il n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire étant donné qu'elle ne lui confiait aucune tache. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait mais c'était étrange d'être en présence de quelqu'un qui ne lui adressait presque pas la parole et feignait l'indifférence envers lui.

Qu'il était loin le temps où il était prince et qu'on s'inclinait devant lui même si on ne l'appréciait pas...

En tout cas, il l'observait dans l'espoir de mieux la cerner et pourquoi pas trouver un moyen de la manipuler afin d'arriver à ses fins. Mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait vu aucune faille, aucun changement d'humeur ou détails qui pouvait le renseigner ou le servir. il attendait donc son heure patiemment.

Elle revint près de lui et lui tendit une gourde pleine d'eau à laquelle il bu pour étancher sa soif. Kalyndra en fit de même après lui avant d'allumer le feu qu'il avait préparé près de la tente pendant qu'elle montait le campement. Le félin revint peu de temps après en train de se lécher les babines encore maculée de sang. Sa maîtresse lui jeta la carcasse de sa proie comme la veille afin que la créature la nettoie.

Ah un point évident vint à l'esprit du jeune homme; elle effaçait soigneusement ses traces. Etait ce une habitude de vie, une précaution envers les créatures sauvages assez malignes d'après sa récente expérience ou était ce pour fuir un ennemi? C'était une idée à creuser et peu être un moyen de pression. A voir...

-Quand est ce que je pourrais avoir une arme pour me défendre? J'espère bien avant de me faire croquer par ton monstre, fit il ironique en désignant la monture.

-Montre moi ce que tu vaut sans et je verrais, fit elle sans se retourner vers lui.

-Très bien et comment veux tu que je fasse, fit il.

-Surprend moi.

-Pardon?

-Tu m'as bien comprise et je suis sûr que tu es assez astucieux pour y arriver, fit elle avec un sourire malicieux tout en le fixant de ses yeux de chat.

Un petit défi, il aimait cela et ça lui promettait de l'occuper un certain temps mais cela permettait aussi à la jeune femme de le jauger. Elle était vraiment maligne la petite...

-Très bien, fit il en souriant n'oubliant pas que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il acceptait un marché avec elle.

La jeune femme se désintéressa à nouveau de lui pour s'occuper de la cuisson de la viande. Quelques minutes plus tard après l'avoir vu badigeonner la chair de ce qu'il supposa être du miel, elle lui tendit un gros morceau. Il croqua dedans à pleine dent et comme la veille en apprécia le côté sucré. La viande était tendre et juteuse et aucun nerf ne venait gâcher cela. C'était simple et elle ne semblait pas être une cuisinière hors pair mais pourtant c'était délicieux. Ils mangèrent en silence alors que tout devenait noir autour d'eux.

Le feu était désormais leur seule source de lumière et de chaleur dans ses ténèbres où ne régnait aucun son hormis le crépitements du bois léché par les flammes.

Brusquement, Kalyndra releva la tête sourcils froncé et observa les alentours imité aussitôt par son félin qui se mit à grogner.

Elle saisit deux poignard et se mit debout lentement. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre et pourtant la jeune femme et sa monture paraissaient tendue et sur leur garde. Les imitant, Loki se redressa et observa l'obscurité les entourant.

Soudain il y eu un bruit de verre se brisant et une énorme forme noir leur bondit dessus. Ils esquivèrent la masse sombre, se retrouvant à présent de part et d'autre du campement.

La jeune femme se jeta sur le monstre, une lueur féroce dans le regard.

L'asgardien s'éloigna du combat et contempla la scène de plus loin. La bête qui les avait attaqués ressemblait au Jarnfa que Kalyndra avait affronté la veille mais était deux fois plus grand et semblait posséder des cornes. La jeune femme semblait avoir plus de mal avec ce spécimen. Elle avait pourtant pris soin d'éloigner la bête du campement afin de ne pas tout ravager et de ne pas y mettre accidentellement le feu. Sa monture l'avait d'ailleurs suivie attaquant la créature comme sa maîtresse. Il pu voir que l'arc de la jeune femme était resté près de la tente. Il décida de le prendre et de l'aider à terrasser le monstre. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la zone de combat et grimpa sur une hauteur afin d'avoir une bonne vue sur la créature. Celle ci semblait folle de rage et attaquait sans relâche ne prêtant même pas attention à la monture de la jeune femme qui ne cessait de la harceler.

Il prit une flèche, respira profondément et la plaça entre son index et son majeur.

Sa respiration se fit plus lente et profonde.

Il tendit la corde et visa.

Un soupir se fit entendre puis la flèche fendit l'air pour atterrir en plein dans sa cible qui grogna.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas tiré à l'arc mais il avait vite retrouvé ses repaires et avait réussit à viser ce qu'il désirait. Dans le cas présent la gorge de l'animal, bien que celui-ci ne semblait pas souffrir d'une flèche plantée dans sa gorge.

Le jeune homme encocha de nouveau une flèche pour tirer sur la bête. Cette fois ci, il toucha le crâne de la bête, ce qui ne la gêna absolument pas. Bon impressionner la jeune femme par sa maîtrise de l'arc semblait voué à l'échec. Et celle-ci semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal face à son ennemi déchaîné bien que celui-ci ne l'ai pas encore touché. Loki se décida de l'aider d'une autre manière et créa simplement plusieurs clones armés qui harcelèrent l'animal. Celui-ci se retournait en tout sens ne comprenant pas d'ou pouvait venir tout ces agresseurs. La jeune femme profita de la confusion de l'animal pour trancher le tendon de sa patte gauche qui venait d'essayer de lui porter un coup. La bête hurla et reporta son attention vers la jeune femme tout en gardant son membre blessé contre elle. Kalyndra savait que le Jarnfa utiliserait désormais plus sa gueule que ses griffes pour l'attaquer mais ce qui en faisait toujours un ennemi de taille. Les clones étaient toujours là et assaillaient le monstre de toute part ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Loki non loin était content de l'effet de sa magie. Il pourrait se vanter que sans lui, elle y serrais passée. Toutefois, il resta concentré sur le combat sachant que celui-ci n'était pas encore finit.

La créature acculée multipliait les erreurs et laissa entrer plusieurs fois Kalyndra dans sa garde, ce qui lui valu de nombreuse et profonde entailles. Elle commençait à fatiguer et de la bave noire s'écoulait de sa gueule. L'aide de l'asgardien avait réussit a perturber suffisamment le Jarnfa pour retourner la situation. Rassemblant ses forces la créature se lança une dernière attaque des plus brutale. La jeune femme évita de justesse l'immense mâchoire avant de planter sa lame dans le cou de la bête et de lui trancher une carotide. Un gargouillement d'échappa de la gorge du Jarnfa qui commença à tituber avant de s'effondrer, le corps parcouru de violent spasmes. Peu après la bête se figea et rendit son dernier râle...

Aussitot, les clones disparurent, faisant à présent place à l'original.

-Heureusement que j'étais là, fit il remarquer.

-Merci pour ton aide magicien, fit la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers la bête et de sortir une fiole d'une poche cachée dans son corset.

L'asgardien la suivit et observa. Elle mit la pointe de l'incisive du prédateur dans la fiole et appuya au dessus de la babine de la créature, ce qui eut pour effet de laisser s'échapper du crocs un liquide blanchâtre. Une fois l'extraction du venin terminée, la jeune femme reboucha précautionneusement la fiole avant de la remettre à sa place sur elle.

-Tu ne t'en ai pas trop mal sortit avec l'arc, fit Kalyndra en retirant les traits intacts plantés dans la bête afin de les récupérer.

-Je peux donc posséder une arme pour me défendre? fit il innocemment.

-Oui, bien que quelque chose me dit que tu n'en a pas besoin, fit elle en se retournant.

-Et bien je pourrais au moins te couvrir, répondit il en écartant légèrement les bras et inclinant quelque peu la tête faisant mine de se mettre à son service.

-Les beaux parleurs ne survivent pas longtemps hors de la ville mais il semblerait que tu ais des atouts pour t'en sortir, fit elle en souriant.

-Pourquoi cet animal nous a t il attaqué? fit il afin de détourner la conversation.

-C'était le mâle de la femelle que j'ai tué.

-Il nous suivait et tu le savais, demanda-t-il suspicieux.

Elle hocha la tête et il eu soudain un terrible doute. Il venait de remarquer qu'après ce long combat Kalyndra ne semblait pas du tout fatiguée alors que pendant, elle avait eu l'air d'en pâtir.

-Tu m'as piégé, fit il.

-Il semblerait, répondit elle impassible.

Elle l'avait bien eu, elle avait maîtrisé le combat d'un bout à l'autre et avait fait semblant d'être en difficulté pour qu'il l'aide et qu'elle voit ses compétences...

Il éclata de rire. Oui elle l'avait bien eu et il lui rendrait la pareille.


End file.
